


Read you {like a polygraph}

by HeavenMayBurn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenMayBurn/pseuds/HeavenMayBurn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stringe di nuovo la sua mano e i loro occhi si incontrano, e Loki capisce di avere <i>perso di nuovo</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read you {like a polygraph}

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest #7 @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1334961.html) con il prompt: _THE AVENGERS Loki/Thor, I'm not after fame and fortune / I'm after you / When I've served my time I swear / I will come back for you (Rise Against - From Heads Unworthy)_ che avevo già addocchiato l’anno scorso \o\  
>  Titolo sempre da _From Heads Unworthy_ dei Rise Against.

Questa notte su Midgard Thor non riesce a trovare sonno.  
Le luci della città brillano quasi più del palazzo d’oro dove è cresciuto e per un attimo si perde nel pensiero di casa.  
Non vede i suoi amici da mesi, quasi un battito d’ali di farfalla per come è abituato, ma che lo lascia comunque a chiedersi come stiano. Se ci siano stati problemi e siano dovuti scendere in battaglia, o se la le loro serate stiano passando placide un banchetto dopo l’altro, bevendo e raccontandosi storie che ormai tutti loro conoscevano. 

Il suo sorriso scema quando inevitabilmente si ritrova a pensare a suo fratello, il dolore della sua perdita è ormai una costante nella sua vita ed ha imparato a conviverci, come una punta conficcata troppo in profondità nella sua armatura per tirarla fuori, che lo fa sanguinare abbastanza da non fargli dimenticare mai il dolore ma non tanto da ucciderlo. 

Con la coda dell’occhio vede un piccolo movimento e in un istante Mjolnir è stretto intorno alle sue dita. L’ombra inarca appena le labbra in un sorriso e Thor è sicuro di essere diventato pazzo.  
“Fratello” mormora.  
Thor scuote la testa violentemente. Ha bisogno di dormire o la sua mente continuerà a creare queste illusioni, e non lui non crede di avere la forza di sopportare anche questo. Ma poi la voce di Jarvis sovrasta ogni altra, “Signore, è un intruso?” e Thor non è più sicuro di saper riuscire a formulare una frase con un senso.

“Cosa? Non credevi fossi davvero io?” suo fratello continua a sorridere e Thor vorrebbe afferrare di nuovo il martello per colpirlo con tutta la forza che possiede.  
Come puo’ ridere? Thor l’ha visto _morire_.  
“Io- E’ tutto a posto.” Mormora tra i denti e nulla è come dovrebbe essere ma Loki è davanti a se e per un istante vuole fare finta che il resto non sia importante.  
Sente l’autoparlante scollegarsi e Loki fa qualche passo verso di lui, camminando per la stanza. “Me la ricordavo più… distrutta.” Mormora affacciandosi appena e guardando la strada dalle grandi finestre. “Non solo la torre, a dire il vero.”

“Come…?” è l’unica cosa che riesce a mormorare. E si sente stupido, pieno di rabbia e di sollievo. E’ tutto _troppo_ e Thor non è sicuro di essere in grado di dire altro.  
Loki fa un sorriso, ma non arriva agli occhi.  
“Mi mancavi, Thor.” Dice socchiudendo gli occhi. “Capisco perché tu sia venuto su Midgard, sai? Non ha niente a che fare con la noia del palazzo. Non c’è come occuparsi di qualcosa di così _debole_ per sentirsi importanti-“

Ma Thor non lo lascia finire. In un attimo Loki si trova con la schiena contro il muro, il suo viso a meno di un respiro da Thor.  
“Io ho pianto per te” dice appoggiando la fronte su quella di suo fratello mentre sente gli occhi pizzicargli, e la verità è che quella è l’unica cosa che ha l’impressione di fare da troppo tempo a questa parte.  
Per un istante ha la sensazione che le mani di Loki si siano posate sulla sua armatura, ma non dura che un attimo. 

“Oh, Thor” mormora piano e Thor sente il suo respiro contro le sue guancie. “Non sei cambiato. Sentimentale e stupido.”  
Le sue mani si stringono intorno al polso di Loki e lui muove appena la testa, fino ad incontrare lo sguardo di Thor.  
“Perché?” domanda Thor alla fine “Perché sei qui?”

“Non è chiaro? Per vedere se ne valeva la pena.” Loki fa un gesto verso le grandi finestre, l’unica luce che illumina la stanza è quella proveniente dai palazzi vicini. “In tutti questi mesi ho cercato di capire perché tu abbia rinunciato al palazzo, alla corona, a quello che sognavamo da quando eravamo piccoli per questo. Ho pensato che magari ci fosse qualcosa che non avessi visto, ma in realtà è come pensavo. Niente altro che piccole formiche; che fascino possono avere quando sei abituato a giocare con i giganti?”

“Se sei stato a casa, nostro padre ti avrà detto che non bramo più una corona” mormora, la presa ancora salda sul polso di suo fratello. “Non la bramo più da molto tempo.”  
Loki sorride ancora, senza però farlo _davvero_. “Oh sì, lo so. Meglio di quanto tu creda.”  
“Perché sei venuto qui?” ripete, socchiudendo gli occhi quando le dita di suo fratello sfiorano le sue.  
“Te l’ho appena detto.”  
Thor scuote la testa. “Non è vero.”

Il respiro esce spezzato dalla gola di Loki e le sue mani si allontano da quelle di Thor giusto il tempo per intrecciarsi nei suoi capelli. Esita solo un istante prima di appoggiare la bocca su quella di Thor, cercando di fare di tutto per soffocare qualunque parola avesse potuto sfuggirgli dalle sue labbra. 

I suoi occhi sono chiusi, quando Loki si allontana da lui. “Sei sempre il solito. Tutto quello che eravamo era una bugia. Io, _noi_ … Pensavo l’avessi capito, ormai.”  
Il sorriso di Thor è amaro mentre fa qualche passo per raggiungerlo. Intreccia nuovamente le proprie dita nelle sue e aspetta che Loki alzi lo sguardo prima di parlare.  
“Sei tu lo sciocco.” Mormora spingendolo di nuovo contro di se. Il bacio che gli lascia sulle labbra è quasi delicato.  
Loki quasi gli fa sanguinare le labbra, quando dopo pochi istanti le trova di nuovo. Perché loro _non erano così_. C’erano rabbia e ferite che continuavano ad essere riaperte, parole che rimanevano sempre sulla punta della lingua e bugie.  
La dolcezza non aveva mai fatto per loro.

Loki abbassa la testa fino a che le sue labbra non incontrano il collo di Thor, lasciando un segno rosso sulla pelle chiara. Sente il respiro di Thor fermarsi in gola per un attimo e i propri indumenti farsi un po’ più stretti. La rabbia è come un peso infondo al suo stomaco, che lo perseguita da prima di sapere la verità verso la sua discendenza e che non lo lascia nemmeno in questo momento.  
Ancora una volta non è giusto. 

Prima era stata la paura di dovere abbassare la testa ogni volta che lo vedeva attraversare i corridoi del palazzo, la consapevolezza che non sarebbe mai stato davvero suoi pari, nonostante Thor continuasse a non vedere quanto la parola fratello stonasse nelle sue labbra ogni volta che la rivolgeva a lui. C’era stata la sconfitta e la disperazione e, non importava quanta forza avesse usato per rialzarsi, Thor era sempre in piedi davanti a lui, con un sorriso sfacciato sulle labbra mentre gli tendeva la mano.  
Per quanto Loki dimostrasse di non volerlo e di non averne bisogno, lui era lì e una parte di Loki, la parte che lui stesso odiava, era sempre sollevata alla sua vista.

“Ho mentito” mormora quando Thor lo spinge sopra il suo letto con un movimento leggero. “Ho mentito su Svartalfheim, ho mentito…”  
Thor lascia un piccolo bacio sulla pelle appena sotto il suo ombelico. “Stai mentendo ora.” dice e Loki si sarebbe domandato quando suo fratello fosse passato dal non sapere nulla di lui a capire _ogni cosa_ , se il suo respiro non si fosse fermato nella sua gola nel momento in cui Thor ha avvicinato la propria bocca alla sua erezione.

Si morde le labbra, cercando di non emettere alcun suono, ma poi Thor stringe di nuovo la sua mano e i loro occhi si incontrano, e Loki capisce di avere _perso di nuovo_.  
Muove il bacino nella sua direzione e per quei pochi istanti, Loki pensa che va bene così. Nulla di quello che sta succedendo cambierà le cose, se non sarà lui a deciderlo. Domani potrà riprendere il controllo e ricordare a se stesso tutti i motivi per il quale non può permettersi di perderlo di nuovo. 

Ogni scossa di piacere gli fa socchiudere gli occhi e sembra sussurrare tutti i pensieri che ha impiegato troppo tempo a cacciare infondo alla sua testa. _Solo ora_ , ripete nella sua testa come in una cantilena, _solo in questo momento_.

Viene con i capelli attaccati al viso e il nome di suo fratello sulle labbra.  
Thor si stende accanto a lui, coprendo entrambi con il lenzuolo e avvertendo il tepore del sonno avvolgerlo dolcemente dopo tanto tempo.  
“Questo non è il tuo posto” mormora Loki con la voce roca, e Thor esita un attimo. “Tu non appartieni a loro.”  
Thor ha l’impressione che alcune parole siano rimaste in sospeso, perse in quella stanza illuminata solo dalla pallida luce dei lampioni di Midgard.  
“Questa non è l’ultima volta in cui ci vedremo, fratello.” sussurra prima di intrecciare le proprie dita nelle sue e chiudere gli occhi.


End file.
